


Stargazing

by Necia (HiveMind)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveMind/pseuds/Necia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finds his friend watching the sky on the roof of Stark Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

She didn’t seem to know I was watching her, or if she did she didn’t mind. She was lying on her back on the roof of Stark Tower watching the night sky. The roof of the tower might not have been the best place for stargazing, but Mona seemed to be enjoying herself. After a long day like today she disappeared with no word to any of us and did not reappear until the next morning. I began to wonder how many nights she’d spent up here since being assigned to make sure we didn’t get into any trouble. This was the first time I had found her, even though I looked for her on several occasions. I’d never seen her as relaxed as she was then; she was so much different when she was alone. 

“Are you going to lurk in the shadows all night or are you going to join me?”

I froze at the sound of her voice, searching the tone she’d used for irritation. Mona sat up and turned to look at me. What little light there was caught her eyes and made them sparkle in the darkness.

“Come on, Bruce.” she said, holding out her hand to me, “Sit with me.”

I reluctantly stepped out of my shadow and walked over to where she sat. She was smiling and pleasant as always; I loved her cheerful disposition.  
“Aren’t you afraid the “other guy” will make an appearance?” I asked as I knelt beside her.

“Should I be?” she asked in reply.

“Yes, Mona, you should be. Well, I think you should be.”

“Please sit with me, Bruce. The fear is there, but I don’t think I’m in any danger right now.”

I did as she asked and sat beside her on the blanket she had spread out. She eased backwards to lie on her back again. “How long were you standing there?” she asked.  
“Maybe fifteen minutes. I thought you knew I was there.”

“I’ve only been aware of the last five minutes. Why were you just watching?” She turned her head to look at me, “Why didn’t you say something?”

I sighed and looked up at the dark sky. “You looked so peaceful. I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“You’re free to disturb me any time you like, Bruce.”

I could hear the smile in her voice and felt my heart leap within my chest. I looked down at her and found her looking back at me with a kind smile on her face. 

“You know I don’t see you as a monster…”

“I AM a monster, Mona.” I replied, looking away from her. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she sat up and her smile faded. She situated herself in front of me and took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her.

“Don’t say that to me, Bruce Banner. You’re not a monster to me. A lot of people might see you as one, but I don’t. You’re my friend and I love you very dearly. It hurts me to hear you say that even if you believe it.” she replied, tears forming in her eyes.

I gaped at her for a moment, slightly shocked at her response. She wasn’t upset or angry, she just wanted me to understand how she felt. “I…Mona…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I didn’t know saying that would hurt you...”

She smiled again; I loved seeing her smile. “You’re a wonderful man, Bruce. You just have some anger issues I can easily overlook.”

“You know, there’s always a possibility the other guy could accidentally hurt you some day.”

Mona laughed and placed her hand over mine. “I’ll take my chances.” She said softly.

I turned my hand just enough to take hers in mine. I felt her lightly squeeze my hand and smiled. It felt good to physically touch her and know that she trusted me enough to be with me like this. I leaned backwards until I was lying flat on my back, pulling her with me; she rested her head on my chest. I was sure she could hear my heart pounding as I held her close to me. This time, though, the hammering in my chest was not caused by rage.

We stayed in that position until I felt her breathing slow. I remained where I was for a while longer with Mona asleep on my chest. The only sound was her rhythmic, steady breathing; it had the most wonderful calming effect. Eventually I made the decision to take her to her bed. I moved slowly, trying my hardest not to wake her. Mona stirred a bit as I took her in my arms and carried her down the stairs to the small office Tony had converted into a room for her use. I put her to bed and covered her with a blanket she’d left folded on the chaise lounge by the window. I lightly touched my lips to her forehead and smiled. “Goodnight, Mona.” I whispered. As I turned and headed for the door, I heard her reply in a soft voice, “Goodnight, Bruce…” I left the room and shut the door softly behind me.

“What’ve you two been doing?”

I jumped slightly at the sound of Tony’s voice. I simply smiled at him and said:

“Stargazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of a late night and a lot of feels.  
> Don't have anything to do with Marvel, the Avenger's cast, etc, etc.  
> Might continue with this, not really sure.


End file.
